


Harry "Hotspur" Percy: Early Wintered Forest

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [2]
Category: Happy Valley - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hollow Crown (2012), The Village
Genre: Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Shakespeare, Short Encounters, Smut with a Story, The Real Joe Armstrong, porn with a plot, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Harry "Hotspur" Percy. This piece can be read independently from other Hotspur posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harry "Hotspur" Percy: Early Wintered Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Harry "Hotspur" Percy. This piece can be read independently from other Hotspur posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

Beyond the gatehouses and ramparts of the castle, and across its icy lakes, she stood on the edge of the early wintered forest, just watching; waiting.

The aromatic earth was freezing beneath the soles of her worn leather shoes, and the leaves of the great maples fell red to their death, covered in reverent observation by the season’s first snowfall, which lazed from the heavy clouds above. The sparkle of the snow brought with it a calming silence, but her heart hammered hard in her chest so loudly, she was convinced that the whole of the world could hear its relentless pounding calling, Harry, Harry …

Harmonizing with her chest’s fury came the heavy thumping of his horse’s hooves; kicked into a swift run, which translated his intent and fierce nature. He knew she would be waiting; an action that always caused him a degree of rush.

His eyes were pools of stars strewn across a blue night sky, and she wasted no time pressing toward him as he dismounted his horse. He removed his riding gloves swiftly and cast them aside, sliding his hands and leather-clad arms under her heavy woolen cape. Despite the cold, the flesh of his palms was warm against her tightly-corseted waist. It was enough to make her pulse throb in her neck, and she sighed noticeably into the cold when he placed his mouth against her ear.

“Something pains my lady to keep her so long from me,” His gritty voice scraped against the inside of her head and infiltrated her deepest thoughts.

“My noble lord is astute,” She answered softly, gently fingering the laces of his bracers.

With a great degree of sorrow and passion, she had tried to stay away. She was not the Lady Percy, but that he returned to her time and again; rounding their relationship like an endless winter, spoke with such clarity to her heart. She lived in a great shadow; always the shadow of Kate, and sometimes she feared he would forget her to the wind.

She tilted her head toward his gentle face with its stern expression and allowed her open lips to take him in, to wash him with the sensation of her longing and sharp desire. She squeezed at the cushioned hide that hid his flesh from her reach. He swept his hands over the soft mounds of her breasts and she could feel herself stiffen with a fixed certainty that brought fraught tears to the corners of her eyes.

He ran his hands under the back of her hair and along her neck, his deliberate fingers touching her softly. She watched his face as it changed in the fading light.

“Away, then,” She resigned, and he lifted her onto his horse. The snow was falling earnestly.


End file.
